gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Obara Sand
Obara Sand is the bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn Martell and an Oldtown whore. She is the eldest of the infamous Sand Snakes. Appearance and Character: Though staunchly loyal to her people and the future of Dorne, Obara is a formidable and somewhat ruthless warrior, exhibiting several traits that suggest that not only can she defeat the worthiest of opponents, but she enjoys watching them suffer for a while before finishing them off, whether or not her adversary has a chance to defend themselves. Of The Sand Snakes, Obara appears to be the least emotional, as she is frequently seen meditating or sleeping while her sisters bicker She wears a mottled sand silk cloak of dun and gold over brown riding leathers and wields a spear, a whip, and a round shield of steel and copper. Instead of a gown, fierce Obara prefers men's breeches, a calf-length linen tunic, and a belt of copper suns. The other Sand Snakes will change out of their light leather armor when traveling in the hot deserts of Dorne, but Obara always wears her leather armor. She also tends to dress in a more masculine style than her sisters, even when not in combat; her robes greatly resemble the ones her father wore. Obara inherited her father's martial prowess, particularly his skill with a spear. She is a very tough warrior and the most overtly martial of The Sand Snakes. Obara is given to martial pursuits as she considers herself a warrior. He taught her the ways of war himself, training her in the use of a traditional Dornish spear like he used. Unlike most Dornishmen, who are overtly passionate, Obara is staunchly disciplined to not overtly display her emotions. Obara is a confident rider who uses spurs, often to the point where the animal is bloody, and she always rides stallions. Obara is also fond of wine. History: Obara chose her father, Oberyn Martell, over her mother, a prostitute, when Oberyn came to Oldtown to claim her. Obara's mother drank herself to death within a year. Obara is the Sand Snake most like their father. He taught her the ways of war himself, training her in the use of a traditional Dornish spear like he used. Unlike most Dornishmen, who are overtly passionate, Obara is staunchly disciplined to not overtly display her emotions. Obara is loosely the lead Sand Snake, because she is eldest and probably the best fighter. Her sister Nymeria does nothing without her approval. Her father Oberyn and Nymeria were the only two people that Obara ever fully trusted. Nymeria is also the only person who can say "no" to Obara: while they may seem to argue at times, conversely this is because Nymeria is the only person that Obara will at least pay heed to - for anyone else, arguing with Obara is useless once she has her mind set on something. Nymeria is the only person Obara will ever take advice from, other than her father. Events: Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Dornishmen Category:Bastard Category:The Sand Snakes Category:House Martell Category:The Faith of the Seven